


Art to go with Another Way to Fix These Broken Things

by Amberdreams



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: CapRBB, DO NOT COPY, Fanart, Gen, Reverse Bang, winter soldier - Freeform, Уточнять у автора
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: My final piece for the Captain America Reverse Bang





	Art to go with Another Way to Fix These Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gigglepud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigglepud/gifts).



I haven't read gigglepud's story to go with this final prompt yet, but I'm sure it will be grand and I'm looking forward to reading it!

The story link [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303351) will be live sometime on 30th June (I'm posting a tad early as I'm out most of the day tomorrow with family). [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48154746756/in/dateposted/)

The original prompt

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48154746636/in/photostream/)

Process - I've no idea where the idea came from, but I obviously thought drawing one Bucky wasn't enough. So the prompt is all traditional and scanned. It's watercolour (not much more to say about that really!). The banner is in PS - a crop of the Winter Soldier Bucky, with some of the watercolour background overlaid, multiplied and then duplicated, subtracted then scratched out using a textured eraser.


End file.
